The Lost Russian Prince
by death-by-anime789
Summary: Ivan is a lost Russian boy looking to find his family he can't remember, being assisted by an American and British insisting he is the lost Russian prince, and being chased by an evil Prussian sorcerer.
1. Prologue

**Honestly, I found it almost imposable not to right this. It was just too perfect. And it is also based off a true story. There was actually a young, royal Russian princess that went missing in a revolutionary attack on the palace. Knowing this and Hetalia, I just couldn't leave it alone. So enjoy!**

The year was 1916, and St. Petersburg could not have been more beautiful. My name is Ukraine, and I never could of imagined that my father could have been such a popular man. I was living in Paris most of the time, staying with a close friend, but I deeply enjoyed my visits back to my home country. Mainly I found myself there during special occasions like Christmas or my father's parties. But I especially enjoyed being home to see my beloved little brother; Vanya Braginski. He was as you might say, my sweet little jewel. And in that year, at that party, I had a very special gift for him. I sat up on my own thrown at the head of the ball room, where people danced and laughed. I watched Vanya dance with our father; he was only about five or six at the time. He laughed and swayed across the dance floor with father messily, making his hat fall off to reveal his snowy hair. He spotted me and smiled wider. Father saw and let him go to run up to me. "Ukraine, I missed you!" He laughed, hugging me tight. I smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "I brought you something Vanya." I said pulling out my gift. It was a small round sphere shaped box with gold lining the top and sides, the rest covered in green jewels. Vanya's eyes grew wide as he let out a surprised gasp. "For me!" He asked, taking the box carefully into his hands. I laughed at his reaction and nodded. "Is it a jewelry box?" He asked, unsure to what it was yet. He tried to open it, but found it to be locked shut. I chuckled lightly, pulling out a small necklace. It was a gold and green flower, attached to a long gold chain. Vanya looked at it confused. I took the box and set the tip of the flower inside a hole on the side of the box and it slowly began to open, bringing a little tune with it. Vanya gasped again, emeidantly recognizing the song. "It's our lullaby!" He said. I nodded. "Now, whenever I'm not there to sing to you, you can just play this and pretend I'm there." I said. A sudden urge came over me, and I found myself singing to the tune. "On the wind, across the sea, hear this song and remember~" Vanya started to join me. "Soon you'll be, home with me, once upon, a December~" we both giggled. I then handed him the flower key. "Read what it says." I said. He took it and brought it close to his face to read it. "Together…in..Paris…" He read. Once he realized what it meant, he smiled widely and hugged me again. "Oh, Ukraine, you really mean it!" He asked. "Of course!" I replied hugging him back, as we laughed.

But little did we know at the time, that we would never be together in Paris. That same night, a very unwanted guest arrived. His name; was Gilbert… Many thought he was a holy man, but he tricked us. In fact he was power mad and dangerous. Our father approached him, with a deep scowl on his face. "How dare you return to the Palace!" He hissed. "But, I am your capitor!" He said with a small smirk. "Our capitor, Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!" Our father yelled. "You think that you can banish me! By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish **you**! With a curse!" Everyone in the room gasped.** "**Mark my words~, you and your family will die! I will not rest until I see the end of all of you!" He declared.

Overpowered by his hatred, Gilbert sold his soul for the power to get his revenge. "Gooo~ fulfill my dark desires and kill their family~" Gilbert whispered to his glass cylinder, letting out green ora surrounded demons, sending them back to the Palace. The little demons had arrived just in time for a revolutionary riot banging on the entrance to the palace. The demons flew down and unhooked the gate, allowing the rioters to storm the castle. People inside had already started fleeing.

Vanya and myself were some of the last ones inside the palace. We ran quickly so we could disappear before the rioters could find us. All of a sudden, Vanya gasped in surprise. "My music box!" He said, letting go of my hand and heading back to the living room of the palace. "Vanya, Vanya stop!" I called out, but Vanya seemed determined to get his music box back. He ran into the room and grabbed the box quickly, shoving it in his pocket. "Vanya!" I said, grabbing his hand again. We were about to make our way for the doors when we heard the rioters banging on the other end. We looked around frantically for another way out, when all of a sudden a door in the wall opened up to reveal a worker boy, only slightly older then Vanya. He had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Come on, through here!" He ordered, motioning for us to enter. With really no other option, we obeyed and entered in haste. It was in that haste that the music box fell out of Vanya's pocket. He tried to grab it again but there was simply no time, and the little treasure was left behind. The blonde boy closed the door behind us just as the rioters busted through the door. "Where are they boy!" One yelled at the worker boy. "Who?" He replied, trying to sound oblivious but it apparently didn't work, as the same rioter hit him hard in the head, making him fall to the floor, unconscious, and right next to the music box.

Vanya and I ran as fast as we could through the snow, stumbling slightly every once in a while. All of a sudden, something leaped from above, grabbing Vanya's legs. Vanya shrieked slightly, as Gilbert began to try and pull him towards him. I pulled on Vanya's arms, trying with all my might to keep Vanya away from the albino. Then the ice underneath Gilbert began to crack and brake. "No, no, no!" He yelled as his grip on Vanya loosened and he sank into the icy waters. I pulled Vanya into my tight grip and we began running again, we reached the trains, but they were starting to leave. We ran as quick as we could to get to them. I found the leg strength to climb aboard, and tried to pull Vanya up with me, but the train started to pick up its pace, and Vanya couldn't keep up. I gripped his hand tightly. "Vanya, hurry Vanya! Hurry!" I yelled, tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes, the same as Vanya's . "Don't let go!" He yelled back. But as the train became faster and faster, I could no longer hold onto Vanya, and our hands slipped apart. Vanya hadn't noticed how fast he had been going and as soon as our hands no longer were held, he stumbled to the ground, hitting his head hard on the stone. "Vanya! Vanya!" I yelled out, trying to reach him, a few of the men having to old me back from falling off the train. I watched horrified as my brother was no longer in sight. I had lost my dear little brother Vanya, and I never saw him again.

**Well, there the prologue, I'll leave this up for a little while to try and draw in readers and then I'll start posting the chapters, okay! Well, anyway, please review! Your opinions are always appreciated! :D**


	2. Left or Right?

**Alright, so here's where the story really begins. Enjoy :D!**

The streets of St. Petersburg were buzzing with people. It was morning, and everyone was rushing to their daily tasks in the town. Some as miners some shop owners, more working in the boilers, and some at the laundry mat, mostly woman. though all chatting and conversing on a similar topic, the lost Prince Vanya.

It had been ten years since the attack on the palace, making it 1926. It was widely rumored that the prince was still alive, and roaming aimlessly threw Russia. For a long time, people believed the only survivor of that dreaded night was the eldest sister, Ukraine, but when the rumors started going around that she was not the only one, people got more then ankcheist to believe them.

And when the sister had finally gotten the news she was both over emotional, and doubtful. Still, she sent out a grand reward to whoever found her brother and bring him to her in Paris, France. The place she had hoped to be with her Vanya, and where she had been for the past ten years, staying with her friend, Francis Bonnefy.

This news was even more exciting, and people from other countries joined in the search. For example, a British man, Arthur. He was usually a very easy going man, and friendly to most. He was on the search with his good friend Alfred. They had known each other for seven years, growing up as business partners, but now was their big brake.

Like in their other schemes to make a few bucks, Alfred had the idea. He planned on finding an actor to play the part of the prince. They would dress them up to look like him too, than cash in the reward with the rich sister. Arthur wasn't so in on the idea at first as he did not like to play with people's emotions, but his friend had almost never let him down so he gave in.

"This is our big break Arthur! I can feel it!" The American mused as he ran from one part of the room to another, grabbing a few essentials for the road. "I can see you are quite prepared as always Alfred." Arthur mused. "Everything's going to plan; now all we need is the boy!" Alfred continued, stepping out onto the roof, through the window.

Arthur followed him, grabbing their bag, which Alfred had almost forgotten due to his excitement. Arthur laughed. "Think about it Arthur, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. By this time tomorrow, we'll have three tickets for a train to France! One for you, one for me, and one for Prince Vanya!" Alfred went on, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"We'll find a boy, dress him up, and teach him what to say! Imagine the reward his dear old sister will pay! Who could pull it off but you and me?" Alfred went on, pulling out a spherical music box. They both starred at it in awe. It was small, and adorned in gold on the top and side. The rest covered by green jewels. Alfred had found the thing, many years ago, and he was certain that it belonged to the Prince. The box could not be opened without a key though, but the two weren't too worried about that.

"We'll be rich!" Arthur yelled. "We'll be out!" Alfred added. The two began to laugh and slide down the roof of the house. They landed gracefully on the ground, and began to run across the coble stone ground, quickly jumping on the train. Alfred tore off his hat, revealing his shaggy blonde hair, and started waving the garment at the people of the town, almost is if saying good bye. Arthur copied him and began to do the same. They did this until they were out of sight from the townspeople completely.

…

"I got you a job at the fish factory! You go down this path until you reach the fork in the road!" A crude voice explained over the sounds of goodbyes from the children inside the orphanage.

"Are you even listening!" The old woman barked at the young man waving good bye to the children inside. "Goodbye, goodbye everybody! I'm listening." The scarlet eyed boy responded, changing from cheerful waving to boredly listening.

"You've been a thorn in my side since you first came here, acting like the queen of Sheba!" The old woman began; grabbing the taller's scarf, and dragging him towards the gates. She ignored his constant grunts as she was slightly chocking him, and went on with rambling.

Thinking he was about to pass out from lack of air, the snowy haired orphan slipped out of the scarf, and took a long deep breath of relief. He continued to follow the old woman to the gate of the orphanage honestly not even trying to listen to what she was saying.

"How you have no clue as to who you are astounds me!" The old woman went on. "I have a clue!" Ivan reminded her.

"Ah yes, 'together in Paris'." She chimed, taking the jeweled flower of the necklace into her boney hands. "So~, you think you'll find your family if you go to Paris don't you?" The old woman asked, with a sarcastic caring tone. Ivan nodded innocently.

"Ha! Yeah right, be grateful!" the old woman laughed, pushing Ivan out the gate and throwing his scarf at him before shutting the gates. Ivan glared at her when her back was turned to go inside, then started to walk away.

"Together in Paris! Hahahaha!" The woman called one last time, mock in her tone, before disappearing inside. Ivan scoffed, and continued down the snow covered path. "'Go left', she says…" Ivan mimicked, approaching the fork in the road.

"'Be grateful!', she says… I am grateful. Grateful to get away from there!" Ivan yelled, stomping his foot at no one, and yelling back in the direction he had just come from. He stopped right in front of the fork, and looked at the sign pointing left, towards the fish factory.

"Yeah, I know what happens if I go left." Ivan sighed. Ivan then turned his attention to the right, which read; 'St. Petersburg'. "…But if I go right…" Ivan said, twirling behind the fork and facing the right.

Ivan sighed again. "Yeah, right." Ivan took the necklace into his hands. "Whoever gave me this necklace must of loved me." Ivan said. All of a sudden, he felt very confused, which way did he go?

"Give me a sign!...Something!" Ivan yelled out, slumping down in front of the fork. All of a sudden, something popped out right behind the young Russian. It was a small brown dog, with shaggy brown hair. Ivan must of not noticed the dog, because he didn't even flinch when it came into view. This didn't please the dog, so to get some attention, he took Ivan's scarf into its teeth and pulled it from his pocket.

This certainly got the Russian's attention, as he quickly turned to the dog. He reached forward, trying to grab the end of the scarf, but the dog jumped back, keeping it from the Russian. "Come on, I can't play right now, I'm waiting for a sign." Ivan said simply.

The dog didn't listen, and continued to run around with the scarf. Ivan was not pleased with this, and reached for the scarf again, going down on all fours. "Hey, give it!" Ivan yelled childishly at the small canine. The dog continued to run with the scarf, running around the fork. Ivan lunged forward, only to miss the scarf once more and land on the snow with an "Oomph!"

He glared up at the dog, which had a big smile on its face, as it dropped the scarf. Ivan looked up, to see they were facing the right. "Oh great, a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg." Ivan said, standing up.

The dog let out an encouraging bark of joy, jumping around a little. All of a sudden, realization struck the Russian and he smiled uncertainly at the dog. "Well, alright…" He said, grabbing his scarf and shoving it deep into his pocket.

Ivan walked forwards a few steps before stopping. He looked back at the dog with another uncertain smile. "Well, here I go…" He said. The dog barked happily again, and began jumping around the Russian's feet. Ivan giggled, scooping up the dog into his arms.

"Hmm, I think I'll call you… Toris!" Ivan said. The dog barked happily, licking the tip of Ivan's nose. Ivan smiled, patting the dog's head, then looking forward again. "Alright… here I go!" Ivan said confidently, and began walking towards St. Petersburg.

**Well there you go! First chapter up. This actually took me longer then I would like to admit to write. But I got it done, none the less. And for those of you that don't know, I made Lithuania the dog. I just thought it would be a cute touch! :D So, hope you like and please keep reading and please, please, please review! Seeya XD**


	3. Almost Remember

**Hey everybody, finally got the second chapter in, hope you like it. I do not own any of the characters in this, they all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya :D**

Ivan walked up to the many ticket booths, finally getting his turn in the long line. The man sitting at the desk in the booth was a rather large old man, with a large brown beard. "I'd like one ticket to Paris please." Ivan said bluntly.

The man looked at him boredly. "Papers?" he asked plainly, holding out his hands, as if asking for something. "Um, I don't have any papers…" Ivan replied, feeling a bit confused. The old man looked at him now with a deep scowl. "No papers…No Ticket!" He boomed, slamming the window shut.

Ivan sighed. "Well now what do we do Toris?" Ivan asked the small dog in his arms. Toris whimpered, rubbing his head against Ivan's chest with comfort. All of a sudden, Ivan felt a tap on his back, and spun around to find an old woman.

She looked around a few times to see if they were being watched, then when she was sure they weren't, she motioned for Ivan to lean down a bit. Ivan did as she asked. "You want to go to Paris right?" she asked. Ivan nodded innocently. "Well I know a man that could help you. His name is Alfred. I hear he's dealin with some tickets to go to Paris." She said.

Ivan nodded. "Where could I find him?" Ivan asked, more than hopeful. "He's probably in the old theater down town. But you didn't hear it from me." The old woman finished. Ivan nodded, understanding and thanked the woman before heading to said theater. "This isn't over yet Toris." Ivan said excitedly as they headed down town. Toris smiled, barking with joy as he chased after the Russian.

*…*

"Um…ok, thank you sir, we'll keep you in uh…mind" Alfred lied to the last boy that left the stage. "Well, that's it!" Arthur said, throwing the papers in front of him into the air. "Thirty boys all in one day, and not one of them could ever play the part of the prince!" Arthur said loudly, standing up and heading for the door.

Alfred gathered up the papers that Arthur hadn't thrown and chased after his friend. "Oh come on, don't give up hope yet." Alfred said, putting his arm around Arthur's shoulder reassuringly. Alfred was about to say something else when he bumped into someone.

"Ah, excuse me!" Alfred apologized quickly. "It's alright." The beige haired Russian replied equally quickly and turned back to asking the man in front of him for direction. "So like I was saying, I know he's here somewhere just hiding under our noses!" Alfred went on.

*…*

Ivan walked along the side of the road, Toris trailing behind him. They had gone to the theater but it seemed that 'Alfred' had already left. Not wanting to turn back, Ivan got some directions as to where this guy was staying, and the address Ivan had been given, didn't seem that promising.

It was a very large building, run down by the looks of it. The front door was gone completely, and boarded up. Ivan felt another cold breeze come in, so he pulled his hat down some more and pulled his scarf up to cover half his face.

He peered inside through the boards to see if he could see anyone. But it didn't look like anybody was home, or had been home for ten years. Toris started to get cold, and decided to jump through a hole in the boards, to see if it was warmer inside. "Toris, get back here!" Ivan called back. Toris didn't listen, and disappeared inside.

Ivan groaned. He grabbed some of the boards and began to pull with all his might. The wood made a loud creaking sound, and broke a big hole in the boarding, causing Ivan to fall back onto his butt. Ivan stood up with a groan feeling soar. But he quickly directed his attention back to the building.

*…*

Alfred stopped his hand an inch away from his mouth, and peered up from his meal with Arthur. 'What was that noise?' Alfred wondered. "Hey Arthur, did you hear that?" Alfred asked, listening hard for the noise again. "Hmm…what noise?" Arthur asked, slightly drunk. Alfred stood up, setting his food down, which was something he did on very few occasions.

"Where are you going." Arthur asked groggily. "I'm gonna go see what that noise was." Alfred replied, making his way out. Arthur sat there for a few more seconds, in complete and utter silence. "Wait!" He all of a sudden called out, stumbling to his feet. "I'm comen with you!" He yelled, running to catch up with the American.

*…*

Ivan stood up and gapped a little at the large hole he had made in the wood boarding. After a few more seconds, he found the power to control his legs again, and stepped inside. Just like he had predicted, the building was very dark. The only thing lighting the Russian's way being the light seeping in from holes in the wall.

Ivan continued to walk, to where he found himself at the top of a large stair case, covered in a deep red carpet. "Wow…" Was all Ivan could get himself to say.

The stairs lead out onto an unbelievably large ballroom, with silk covered tables lining the walls. At the end of the ball room were more stair, much larger then he ones he was already on. They separated into two different directions, with a large picture at the head.

Ivan took off his hat, coat, and scarf, letting them rest on the ground. He found it to be much warmer in here then he originally thought. All of a sudden, Toris ran up to him, jumping up into the Russian's arms. "There you are Toris!" Ivan said to the small dog. 'I wonder where he went to in this big old building.' Ivan thought, rubbing Toris behind the ear.

Ivan proceeded down the stairs, stopping again at the bottom to set Toris down. Toris barked, running over to the tables. Ivan followed him.

Toris ran under the silk clothe, roaming under the table and watching Ivan's feet. 'Look at all this stuff.' Ivan thought, picking up a plate. It was dusty, but even with the dust, Ivan could make out colorful jewels lining the edge. Ivan took a deep breath, then with one long sigh, let it all out in one long blow. The dust was blown away, revealing an almost new looking piece of silver.

It seemed so new, Ivan could see his reflection in it, as if it were a mirror. Then all of a sudden, his reflection faded away and was replaced by a dancing couple. One being a middle aged man and the other being a much younger child. They were dressed in royals clothing, dancing and laughing in the reflection of the plate.

But just as quickly as the couple appeared, they disappeared. Ivan starred at the plate in astonishment. 'What was that?' Ivan wondered. He quickly shook his head, setting the plate down. 'I must have been out in the snow too long.' He thought, walking on.

Ivan looked over everything else resting on the table, still covered in dust. There were vases, with detailed paintings on the side, what appeared to be unused silverware, and lots of other kinds of brand new dishes.

It almost seemed like the whole table had been set up for a party of some sort. But whatever they were to be used for, they obviously hadn't fulfilled their uses. The things looked like they hadn't been touched in decades. Which they probably hadn't. …Strange…

Toris pocked his head out from under the silk table cloth and looked up at Ivan, with a confused look. Ivan took the necklace into his bare hands, and looked at it deeply, as if doing so would unlock some unknown secret to mankind.

'This place…it…feels so…familiar…...' Ivan thought, walking away from the table and stopping in the middle of the ball room, not once taking his eyes off the necklace. "Oh god, I'm so confused!" Ivan groaned, slumping down to his knees.

Ivan's memories were so foggy and soar, just trying to touch a second of them seemed painfully difficult. But just then, almost out of nowhere, something started coming to him. …something familiar. Faint…yet still…very familiar. It was a light tune. It repeated itself through Ivan's thoughts, until Ivan couldn't resist anymore and began to sing.

"Dancing Bears~, painted wings~. Things I almost remember~." Ivan sang sweetly, each word rolling off his tong like honey. He stood up, staring off at nothing. Toris lied there, watching curiously, as the Russian continued.

"And a song~, someone sings~. Once upon a december~." Ivan suddenly began to sway in circles. "Someone holds me safe and warm~, horses cross through a silver storm~. Figures dancing gracefully~, across~ my memory~!" Just as Ivan finished that sentence, figures almost seemed to dance out of the paintings on the wall, floating down to join the Russian in the ball room. Couples danced, and the whole room seemed to light up, as if it was a decade ago.

Ivan watched, smiling back at each couple that danced by. It was almost like a dream, yet so real. A group of young boys, perhaps around the same age as Ivan danced up. They wore long elegant robes that swayed as they walked towards Ivan. They smiled sweetly and bowed to him. Ivan did the same, smiling as well.

All of a sudden they held necklaces of beads and pearls, and began to place them around Ivan's pale neck, as they all swayed and danced, even Ivan.

When they finished adorning Ivan head to toe in glimmering jewels and pearls, they stood back, as if admiring their work. One of them gestured for Ivan to twirl, smiling wider than ever before. Ivan obeyed, and with one swift spin, a long, flowing, royal robe, magically covered his body. And if possible, it seemed to be even more elegant and glimmer then the other boys, who at the moment were giggling, with glee.

Ivan smiled and bowed to them, thanking them, and replied by bowing back. All of a sudden, there was a light tap on his shoulder, and Ivan turned around to see a handsome young man, perhaps slightly older then Ivan, gesturing for a dance. Ivan nodded, giving the man his hand and they began to dance across the ball room, as Ivan sang again.

"Someone holds me safe and warm~, horses cross through a silver storm~. Figures dancing gracefully~, across~ my memory~!" Other handsome young men began to cut in, and the last one to dance with Ivan kindly handed him off to the next to dance.

"Far away~, long ago~, glowing dim as an ember~. Things my heart use to know~, Things it yearns to remember~…" Ivan's voice softened as he found himself handed off to be alone back in the center of the ball room. Everyone had spread out, forming a large circle around Ivan, and making way for someone new.

A much older man approached Ivan. He wasn't handsome but friendly, making Ivan feel like he had known the man his entire life. He dressed in much more royal clothing the men he had been dancing with.

He took Ivan's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. Ivan smiled sweetly, and gave him his hand to dance, which he took gently, and they began to sway across the dance floor, much more slow and elegant then the previous dances.

"Things my heart use to know~, Things it yearns to Remember~…." Ivan repeats, much softer then before. He slowly eases away from the man's hands, back to the center of the ball room, and sits down slowly back on the floor. The man smiles kindly again, extending his hand out to Ivan once more.

"And a song..someone sings~…..once upon..a december~…." Ivan finishes, slowly finishing his song, as he looked down at his hands. –"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

Ivan was snapped back to reality by a sudden voice. All of the lights, all the people, and the man gone. Ivan looked up to see two men at the staircase he had started at, running towards him. One making good time, while the other just swayed around.

Ivan reacted quickly, got up off the floor, and began running up the other stair case. But the other man was fast and was catching up quick. "Stop! Please!" His pursuer called.

Perhaps going up the staircase wasn't his best move ever, because now, he found himself cornered. It seems the other staircases he thought were there, had been blocked off. 'Crap!' Ivan yelled loudly in his head.

*…*

**So sorry everybody for my late updates, I'm not really known for keeping track of time. But hopefully this long chapter will at least help you forgive me. Hope your enjoying it so far, and please review. I really like to know what my readers think. ;D**


	4. We Meet At Last

' Thank god! He finally stopped.' Alfred thought, as he hunched over, gasping for air. The boy in front of him, looked at him weirdly as Alfred finally stood up strait, focusing on the Russian more.

"How did you get in-… here." Alfred trailed off, when he saw the Russian more clearly. He was standing perfectly right beside the painting of prince Vanya on the wall and…Alfred was practically hypnotized. This guy looked almost identical to the prince!

"Um, um, um, um" was all Alfred could find himself to say as he looked up at him. "Alfred, what is it?" Arthur asked strolling up to Alfred, and looking at the boy too. Alfred slapped Arthur across the face, hoping to get him more sober, and directing his attention to the boy again before he could yell at him.

"Oh my goooood…" Arthur said. Alfred assumed he was seeing the same thing he was seeing. Alfred began to look him over, unknowingly circling the boy.

"Accuse why are you circling me? What, were you a vulture in a past life?" Ivan asked the strange American circling him.

Alfred was snapped out of his daze and quickly stopped circling the Russian, and put on his poker face. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I just can't help but notice you look and afoul lot like the prince-you know what never mind!" Alfred replied. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to be 'Alfred', would you?" Ivan asked.

"And if I am, what would you want with him?" Alfred asked, hoping Ivan wasn't some hired assassin.

"Well, I heard he was dealing with some tickets to Paris, which I need to get to. But for some reason no one can talk about it out loud." Ivan replied.

Alfred nearly jumped up and down yelling 'VICTORY!' at the top of his lungs when he heard that. But~, he didn't. (sadly)

"Uh, one moment please." Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's shoulder and turning them both away from Ivan. "Arthur, this guy is perfect." Alfred whispered to Arthur, who was thankfully a little bit more sober. "For a second there Alfred, I doubted you, I really did. But we did it. We actually did it!" Arthur rejoiced, also whispering.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but can you help me or not?" Ivan asked, getting impatient.

Alfred and Arthur whirled around, putting back on their poker faces. "Well, I am Alfred, but helping you get to Paris, well~, that depends." Alfred said, walking up to Ivan.

"What do you mean 'depends'?"

"Well you see-…um…"

"Ivan."

"Ivan- we already have three tickets to Paris."

Alfred pulled out three yellow sheets of paper, which happened to be nothing more then used tickets to a circus. Ivan looked at the tickets with wide eyes, and lunged forward to grab one, but Alfred pulled them back before he could.

"Now hold your horses there. You see, one of these tickets is for myself, another is for my partner, Arthur" Alfred motioned to Arthur who waved at the slightly irritated Russian.

"And the last is for…him!" Alfred motioned dramatically up at the painting of Prince Vanya. Ivan looked up at it, confusion written all over his face. 'Does he really not see the resemblance?' Alfred thought, noticing Ivan's expression.

"Who's 'him'?" Ivan asked, turning back to Alfred. Alfred nearly fell over at this. "Your serious!" Alfred asked. "'He' is the famous Prince Vanya." Alfred explained. "…So you can't help me or can you?" Ivan asked, tired of waiting for his answer.

"Well, that's just it. We believe, you are Prince Vanya." Alfred said bluntly. Ivan was silent for a second, processing pure shock. "Oh no, no, there is no way! Sure I don't know anything about my past, but I'm not a prince!" Ivan yelled.

"Well who says you are not, you have to admit, there is quite a bit of resemblance here." Arthur said, finally saying something. "Yeah, and you said it yourself, you don't know anything about your past. So why not?" Alfred added. Ivan turned back to the painting.

"Yeah, but…a prince, there's just no way…" Ivan both said and thought. Alfred smirked, getting an idea. "Well hey, maybe your right, maybe there is no way. Oh well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Alfred said, throwing his arm around Arthur's shoulder and began to lead them back down the stairs.

"What are you doing? Your just gonna walk away!" Arthur whispered to Alfred, completely confused by Alfred's actions. "Just wait, I have a plan." Alfred replied. Arthur looked like he was about to fume at the American, when all of a sudden, he held up three fingers. "Three…" Alfred pulled down one of the fingers. "Two…" and another. "…One"

"Alfred wait!" Alfred and Arthur stopped walking and turned around to see Ivan running down the stairs. And Arthur could have sworn he saw Alfred was smirking at him, but he didn't dare look to find out.

"Yes?" Alfred asked sounding rather oblivious. "Well, it's just, what if your right?" Ivan asked. "And if I am?" Alfred replied. "Well then…I don't know! I just never thought of myself as royalty before. But I don't know anything from my past, so who's to say I'm not a prince or whatever." Ivan explained.

"And, if it turns out you're not the prince, then you'll already be in Paris, like you wanted!" Arthur added. "Exactly!" Ivan replied, finally comprehending everything. "So what do you say Ivan, do we have a deal?" Alfred asked extending his hand to the Russian.

Ivan smirked, and shook his hand.

"Bark, Bark, Bark!" Everyone looked down to see Toris, barking protectively, and biting the hem of Alfred's pants. "Aaaaw! He's so cute!" Arthur couldn't resist. He swooped the dog off the ground and into his arms. Toris replied surprisingly well, and began licking the Brit's nose.

Alfred chuckled and was about to pat the shaggy dog on the head, but before he could, Toris whirled his head around, and growled deeply at the American.

"Toris!" Ivan snapped at the dog, taking him out of Arthur's hands, and into his. 'Strange, he's never acted this way around others' Ivan thought. Toris stopped almost instantly but still kept a deep glare on Alfred. "Heh, friend of yours?" Alfred asked, slightly taken back by the dog's sudden anger.

Ivan smiled innocently, nodding slightly, and rubbing Toris lightly behind the ear. "Well, shall we get going you two? We do have a train to catch." Arthur asked. "Ah yes! Well then, Paris look out, here comes Prince Vanya!" Alfred shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

*…*

"Vanya? Heh, hate to break it to'ya pal, but Vanya's dead. All the royals are dead." A little Canadian white bat said to himself, watching the trio up on a ledge of the ball room. And sitting right next to him was a tall glass cylinder with a stone skull sitting on top, and a snake spiraling down it.

But what the little bat was not aware of was that said cylinder was glowing, the green ora surrounded demons emerging from it once more. "Dead, dead, dead!" the Canadian bat chanted. He turned to his right, coming face to face with one of the demons. "Am I right my friend?" All of a sudden, realization struck the Canadian bat, and he jumped back with surprise.

He latched himself onto the cylinder, only to jump back again, seeing as how the thing was glowing. "Oh come on. Am I suppose to believe this thing came back to life after all these years just because some guy claims they found Prince Vanya?" the bat asked himself.

The demons began swirling around him. "Alright, I get it! You can stop that, with the glowing and the smoke people!" the bat yelled shooing the demons away.

All of a sudden, realization struck him. "Wait a second. If that things come back to life then that means…Prince Vanya's alive!" the bat turned around to look at the trio again, gapping down at the boy they claimed to be the prince, unknowingly getting his foot caught in the string handle that dangled at the top of the cylinder.

"And that's him!" he gasped. All of a sudden, the cylinder seemed to come alive, shooting off the ledge, taking the little bat with it, and going right through the floor. "Maida! Maida!" the bat yelled repeatedly.

As they went through the floor, they found themselves shooting through some strange water filled trench.

And after that some thorn covered one. On and on, the trench changed rapidly, sending them closer and closer to the empty cave, with some strange sphere in the middle, holes covering it all over, leading into different parts of the inside.

"Oh, here we go." The bat said as it was dragged through one of the holes, into a stone built room. The cylinder sent him crashing into the wall, as itself landed gracefully on a stone table.

"Yeah, that's definitely gonna hurt tomorrow." The Canadian bat said, rubbing where he hit the wall.

"Who dares enter my lair!" A loud, rather German sounding voice boomed.

"Oh dear." The bat began to quiver in fear for his life. 'How did I even get into this mess?' he thought to himself over and over again as he began to shiver with fear.

**Well, here's your chapter 3. Sorry if it started to get suckish towards the end, I'm on a little bit of a writer's block and it is not fun. Not fun at all. So anyway, please review, and just something I felt I should mention, I do not own Hetalia! But pleeeaaase~ review! **


End file.
